Wrongly Accused
by agentagent1752
Summary: Two detainees meet each other in a prison and along the way, their friendship gets broken. But when another detainee suggests overruling the prison, will they fight together or will they fight on different sides?


_14 March 2013_

_America High-Threat Counterterrorism Prison_

CHAPTER 1

"Wait a minute," I yelled, as I was heard the guard taking out his keys and inserting them into the slot. "I am innocent! I didn't help that guy get out of his cell!''

"Sorry, kid,'' the guard replied, "There's nothing I can do for you. If I help you, I will be charged. My life comes first. And don't forget my kids…"

"What? I thought prison guards were supposed to be full of integrity and honesty, isn't that your-"

The door to the main corridor closed and I was left alone. Apparently, I was the only detainee on this main corridor because, probably, of my special case. Or maybe, as I clenched my fists and pounded it against the bars of the high-detention cell, I was being called "The trainee who says he's innocent but he's not.''

A few days ago, I had heard the security guards walk in and call me: "Oh there he is- "The trainee who says innocent but he's not! Haha!''

From then on, I had been abused and I just could imagine myself taking out a Magnum Revolver and pushing the guard to the wall, before reloading it, and pressing the trigger. But I knew I couldn't do that. If I did that, my reputation would be wasted. I would stay longer in prison and they might even hang me.

Suddenly, I heard a door swinging. The door to the main corridor opened, and I could see another detainee being led in. His face was crumpled and he had a remorseful look, but the guard ignored it.

He was put opposite me, and after the guard made sure that the cell was locked, he left.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"My name's Johnny. Johnny Hamilton. I've been wrongly accused of murder just because I was near the crime scene. Come on, man! There's no integrity in this system!''

"I'm just like you,'' I agreed. "I was wrongly accused of helping a man escape from his prison cell just because he and I were beside each other, of course, in our cells.''

Johnny started to wonder around suddenly; as if that thought hadn't appeared from the first time he had entered a prison cell. "Hmm. The only thing that is visible is a toilet bowl and a sink. That's all?''

"Welcome to the Torture Chamber,'' I said, using the nickname called by detainees who were now free humans but used to live here last time.

I sat down on the toilet bowl. "Well,'' I told Johnny, "this toilet bowl doubles up as a chair for me. Whenever I need to sit and rest, this is what I do.''

"Uh-huh,'' Johnny mumbled, already sitting on the chair, and practicing sleeping while sitting.

I smiled. That was exactly what I had done when I was in the normal cell a few years ago.

CHAPTER 2

Over the next week, Johnny and I improved our friendship by getting to know each other better. He told me about his kids and I told him about my aspiration, which was somehow weird, because the guy handcuffing me and bringing me to this prison was a prison officer, and I wanted to be like him.

"Hey kid,'' Johnny told me. "When you see me in prison, bring me a Chupa Chups sweet.''

"I thought you said that your prison term was five years.''

"It's not, kid," Johnny turned around to face me. "It's ten."

…..

During lunch time, I saw a thing that was really very shocking. As I was being led down by two prison guards to the canteen, I saw a big detainee who was very fat.

He was bullying a very scrawny detainee.

"Hey kid, look at your size, you won't even qualify for a rubbish driver," the fat guy laughed. The scrawny detainee was already as red as a tomato, fists cocked at the ready, but one look at the security guard's holster made him relax it.

"Yeah sure, make the other people laugh all you want," Mr. Scrawny replied. "Nobody's listening."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Not to be outdone, the fat detainee went over to the chairs and tables where he effortlessly plucked one out and rammed it at the scrawny detainee.

The guards rushed over with their batons and started whacking the fat detainee. One of them rushed over with a taser and was about to fire it when he realized that if he fired, the detainee might suddenly die.

The guards were easily tackled to the ground and one was sent flying to the wall. The alarm sounded and the small tactical riot squad rushed out with their shields and cornered the fat detainee. After he tried to push his way but was blocked by the policemen' plastic shields, he was locked to the ground and a police officer handcuffed him.

Another police officer radioed for medical assistance as by now, the officer who had flew to the wall was now bleeding profusely and unconscious. I could hear the police officer muttering under his breath to extend the jail term of this detainee because of injuring a police officer when he was enforcing his duty.

After taking my meal, which was just a sandwich, as I stared at the unconscious police officer being taken out on a stretcher by the paramedics and sent on an ambulance to a nearby hospital, I was shocked that the fat detainee would actually have the guts to tackle a police officer and try to kill a scrawny detainee.

One hit to the head would be brain failure. Another one to his knees would fracture them. Lastly, all he needed to do was take one of the fragments and pierce it into his heart, and a late response from the paramedics completed the recipe to killing him.

I went over to the scrawny detainee and ate my half-eaten sandwich as I talked to him. He introduced himself as Sammy Denzel, a new detainee who had recently been sent here because of gang fights, and his gang's opponents would call him "The beautiful witch". He wasn't beautiful in that sense, but he appeared to be harmless, but the way he talked to you was as if he was of a higher rank than you.

I was impressed. Standing up to people had never been my niche area. _If only I could borrow his skill when I was being bullied,_ I thought sadly.

…

The next day, when I was standing in my cell, looking at ants on the floor, I realized Johnny was smirking. "Buddy," I looked at him from my cell, "what are you laughing about?"

"I was thinking about how we could be free men together!" He laughed again out loud, and I prayed silently to the sky that no guard had heard us.

"You heard yourself," I said under gritted teeth. "You're here for ten years. I am going to be released soon, like next month."

"But seriously," Johnny asked me. "Do you think you can wait ten years? For all you know, after that, you won't even recognize me anymore. I will be so masculine but you will be sitting down, drinking beer at a coffeeshop!"

"Hey," I replied angrily, taking offence.

"Sorry, bro," Johnny said. "What I'm trying to tell you is that: We can basically escape out of prison!"

"Yeah," I retorted sarcastically. "Without even finding a way to get out!"

"We can," Johnny insisted. "I can try to hook his keys on my handcuffs and hide it somewhere."

"Okay, but I'm not interested," I replied. "I'm going to be released next month, and I don't want to ruin that."

"Come on, brothers work forever together," Johnny said, having a face of being betrayed. But that betrayed face also meant that he was trying to pull me into the mess that he wants to make.

"No," I replied firmly. "I can't help you on this one."

"Why do you need to be so agitated and serious? Don't you want me to come down and drink beer with you?"

"I have other buddies. Plus, breaking out of prison is a punishable offence under law. You will-"

"One word: Coming or not?" he asked me.

"Not," I replied.

"Then we are not on the same boat anymore," Johnny snarled at me.

I shrugged.

…..

Over the next few days, I went over to sit with Sammy while Johnny joined the fat detainee and his gang.

Johnny must have told the fat detainee that I betrayed him because the next moment, Sammy was looking at their direction and I saw Johnny and his new-found buddies striding towards me.

I knew that something bad was going to happen. I walked away but he grabbed my shoulder. "You are?" I turned around, readying myself.

He positioned a left uppercut but I dodged but did not return the blow.

"Coward," Johnny mocked me.

I looked towards the guards. They were still eating their sandwiches and laughing. I looked back towards the big bully and he was still advancing towards me with his fists cocked. The other gang members were cheering him on.

"You call the guards, I'll strangle you," the big bully warned.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Um… Hey-"

I had planned this in advance as a backup plan and aimed straight into his stomach. It worked but not for long. That guy had a really fat wall to block my fist. He clutched his stomach but didn't fall down as I had thought.

He went to kick me and I fell sprawling on the ground. The guards were still eating their sandwiches. He went to punch me again but I dodged and he punched the metal fence, rattling it. This time round, the guards stood up from their meals and walked over.

"What's the matter?" One of them asked.

"What's the matter?" I spat at them. "The matter is that you were not attentive to what was happening. I was being punched and kicked at and there you were, just sitting there and eating your meals!"

The guard looked insulted but spat back another ton of defensive words.

"We're hungry," he explained and I could see his face blazing. "We all are. So don't think that you have the right to scold us. Or else-"

I couldn't take it anymore. My command centre told me to punch the guard. I punched him and punched the sucker in the face, and threw him into the other guards. I used the metal circle seat that the fat guy had used the other day to threaten Sammy and crashed it into his head.

Johnny looked shocked.

The three guards sat up, dazed, and then they started to pick themselves up. "Get him!" one of the guards instructed.

"Get me? You should ask yourselves that question. You were obviously-" Suddenly, I could feel spasms all over my body. My body ached and my muscles couldn't move. I stared at the guard. He was looking at me with a grin and reloaded the taser.

"No…" I wanted to say but I didn't have to say it.

Johnny came running over and hit the metal circle seat on his head. "If this is what the Police Academy taught you, not to pay attention to what is going inside the prison, you're wrong!"

He helped me up, and I barely managed to stand up. "Thanks," I mumbled. "We're not friends yet," he whispered to me but I had a feeling that he wasn't quite meaning it.

Back at the prison cell, Johnny interrupted me and read my thoughts like a magician when I wanted to say it. "You want to join us." he said.

"Yes," I admitted. "After seeing how the guards treated me like that…"

"Don't worry, bro," Johnny smiled. "We are in this together."

…..

The next day at lunch, I went over to the fat detainee's territory and sat there. "Shoo," the fat guy said to me, waving me off.

"He's with us," Johnny replied.

The fat guy dropped his sandwich. "Serious?"

"He hates them." Johnny gestured to the guards.

"Good," the fat detainee said, rubbing his hands together and grinning like a world leader planning for an ultimatum.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Henry. Henry Goodman." I winced at his surname. He wasn't good at all. But I had heard of worse names. Such as one of the Phillipine national football player, his name was called 'Phil Younghusband'. I know, right? It's a little bit annoying…

"So we are going to overthrow this prison," Henry was already rambling with the other guys crouching closer to him. "The exact time and date of the operation will be kept a secret. I will appoint a member to inform each and every one of you."

"Just tell us now," Sammy persisted.

"Sorry, kid, there are enemies around," Henry shook his head.

I smiled. It was time that we united together to overthrow this dumb prison.

…

27 August 2013

_Operation Ground Zero_

The member looked around. "Coast clear," he muttered. "Proceed." He was basically imagining himself talking to another person on his two-way radio.

He went up the stairs and peeped around. All he needed to do was just walk around and the team members of his gang would start escaping. As he walked towards Corridor 1-3, he saw a guard coming with an MP-13. He ducked behind the wall and looked. The guard passed without seeing him.

He continued walking through the corridors. After finishing all the corridors, he ran back down to his cell. By now, he could see that all the team members were downstairs and in action. Henry had called upon some people to be snipers. At night yesterday, they went to steal the guards' weapons and replaced them with fake ones.

The team member was one of them.

Positioning his sniper rifle, he looked around. "Chill, you're not alone," he reminded himself.

Basically, the plan would be divided into two teams. One of the teams would be the snipers and the others would go to the arsenal and get Molotov cocktails. To minimize getting caught, Henry had instructed the operation to be cut down to 12. That meant a whole lot of people who wanted to take part were out.

Those who took part in this operation were very loyal to Henry or were very bad to the guards, which everyone considered, was normal.

"1 more minute to the operation."

"This is Team 1. There are bogies around the arsenal room. We need a sniper to take them out."

The sniper considered his plan. One of the snipers were located at the canteen, two of them near the first floor cells, two of them at the second floor cells, and one of them at the third floor cell.

That was him.

He looked around. The arsenal room was on the third storey but was very hard to aim at. He jumped out of his cell and went to aim at the corridor. Suddenly, a guard shot at him.

The bullet bounced off the metal railing.

"Sniper 6, sniper 6, come in, come in!" he could sense an urgent tone.

"I am trying to shoot at it but suddenly this guard came out of nowhere!"

Taking out his revolver that he stole a few months ago, he reloaded it and shot it at the guard. The bullet went through the guard's heart. "Bingo," he said as he took the rifle. He aimed it at the door and after a few shots, he managed to get the target right and the door flung open. He could see everyone rushing in.

"Everyone at your fullest attention!" Henry yelled. "This is the main phase. The only easy day was yesterday!"

_Strangely, that's true. I didn't steal anything yesterday, _he thought.

In the distance, he could hear the siren howling.

"Arsenal Team, arsenal team, this is Sniper 6. There are a dozen bogies headed your way, watch out!"

"Their butts will be splashed with cocktails in no time!" Henry yelled back.

Henry led the Arsenal Team down and separated them into four teams. Each one targeted an electrical riser. After placing it onto the riser and strapping it firmly with duct tape, Henry muttered "Hasta la vista" and pressed the red button on the homemade remote control made by one of the bomb detainees.

For a second nothing happened and Henry wondered if this remote control would work. Then suddenly one of the risers exploded. Then the other, and then one by one the building collapsed.

The patrol team sent out by the police in this prison shrieked as they saw huge clumps of debris falling towards them.

"Everyone, abandon post, everyone, abandon post!" Henry yelled.

Everyone started scrambling for safety, but not everyone made it. I could see Johnny being dragged away by one of the guards. I took out my sniper rifle and reloaded it.

I shot at the guard's head and he fell down to the ground. "Come on," I told Johnny. "There's not much time."

He got to his feet and we ran together, jumping over the fence, before going onto a bus that Henry hijacked. Suddenly, a loud noise came from behind us.

A military jeep was bouncing behind us. But Henry saw a road block being put up by policemen a few miles away. He increased the speed. He made sure the jeep was close behind, before turning the bus in a crazy drift that made your stomach go to your throat before stopping.

The squeal of scared detainees and the smoke of the tires' rubber came out from everywhere. The detainees rushed out to see what happened. The jeep had crashed into the road block and I could see six guards lying on the floor unconscious.

Not wanting to let people have a chance to say that I was cruel, I dialed 911 and an operator answered the call after one ring. "You know where it is," I said. "Your men are injured over there."

Any relation to real or deceased people is just coincidental and don't even think about it, ectoplasm.

Hope you enjoyed reading this.

Subscribe to my Youtube channel:

user/stevedengstudios

A product of S.D. Studios

January 2015


End file.
